Moving Forward
by thatgirl11
Summary: A mysterious villian starts sending threats to Elsa to hand over the kingdom. When the villian goes to the extreme and takes the princess captive, Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf, and Sven have to work together to save Anna before its too late! Summary sucks, but give me a chance! This story will be finished, and I will try to update at least once a week! [KristoffxAnna]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Before I start, I just want to let you know: this story will be finished! I just hate it when people start a story, and never finish it. I will also try to update at least once a week. This first chapter is kind of a little slow, but don't give up on me! The story should get more interesting as it goes on. This chapter is basically setting the ground of where this story takes place. Enjoy!**

Anna stood in front of the mirror, pulling a curl out of her face. Today was the one year anniversary of the coronation, and the great freeze. In celebration, they were having a ball.

She looked down at her dress; it was blue with silver lining. Elsa had made it for Anna on her birthday.

There was a loud knock on the door. Anna walked over and opened the door to find Kristoff tugging at his collar. When he saw her, his hands dropped to his sides. "Anna, you look…._stunning_." he said, taking her in.

"Why, thank you," Anna said, starting to redden a little. "And you look…uncomfortable."

Kristoff winced, "Is it really that noticeable?"

Anna laughed. "I just know you too well," she smirked, "But you do look also look very handsome."

He grinned down at her. Anna placed her hands on his shoulders, and pulled her self up on her tiptoes to kiss him. His hands encircled her waist.

Anna pulled away, and smiled up at him. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

She latched onto his arm as she pulled him down to the ballroom. It was packed. It turns out that Anna wasn't the only one ready for the gates to be open.

Everyone was dancing and having a great time.

Just then, Anna felt a pair of cold arms wrap around her shoulders. "Elsa!" Anna gasped, turning around to hug her sister.

Kristoff stood back watching the sisters embrace each other.

"Oh, Anna. You look beautiful."

"You look beautifuller, well not fuller, but-"

"Are we really going to go through this again?" Elsa cut in, giggling.

Anna smiled. How did she get a long all those years without her sister?

"Well, I should go." Elsa said, "It's been awhile since I've danced, and it looks like I've got a line starting to form of men who want to escort me."

Anna giggled. "I'm right behind you." She pulled Kristoff out onto the dance floor.

"Anna! You know I don't dance," he groaned.

"Oh, come on," Anna pleaded, looking deep into his eyes. "Just one, for me? _Please_."

Kristoff sighed, "Just one. For you."

Anna smiled, and pulled him to the center. She placed one of his hands on her hip, and placed one of her's on his shoulder. She held his other hand out in the air. "Just follow my lead," Anna told him, meeting his gaze. She started to move her feet around the floor, and started move at a bit faster of a pace. Her eyes never left his.

Kristoff's foot then landed on Anna's. She jumped a little. "Anna! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he shrieked, letting go of her, and leaping back.

"Kristoff! It's fine, I'm okay!" she said, grabbing back hold of him. His face held worry. "You're doing great." she softly said, offering him a smile. He seemed to relax a little, and Anna laid her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the night went by nicely. Anna and Elsa's speeches went well, and it was a very exciting twist when Olaf and Sven crashed the ball.

By the end of the night, Anna was so exhausted the she passed out in Kristoff's arms as he carried her up the staircase to her room.

"Good night, Kristoff." Elsa said, walking into her own room.

"Good night, Queen Elsa."

"Just Elsa," Elsa practically sang, closing her door.

Kristoff carried Anna inside of her bedroom and shook her a little. "Anna," he murmured, "You need to change for bed."

"Oh, yeah, mmph…"Anna lazily slurred, drifting back into sleep.

Kristoff having no other choice, pulled her shoes off, slipped off her dress, and pulled a nightgown over her head. He softly braided her hair into two messy braids. He hardly knew how to braid, but he tried his best, knowing that if he didn't, she would wake up with a horrifying bed head. None of this was easy. He finally gently placed her under the covers. He tucked her in, assuring her warmth, and leaned over her to place a soft kiss on her forehead, before heading out to his own room.

**Thank you for reading! I know this chapter didn't really having anything, you know, exciting in it, but it gets better in chapter two! Just have faith in me! I'm really trying my best! Sorry the chapter is so short! I am trying to make them longer. I have chapter two written, I just need to type it up. I will hopefully have it up later today, but if I don't, it will be up tomorrow. Please review! And I am A-OK with a little constructive criticism. Please don't straight up tell me that my story flat out sucks, but I would like to know if there is something that I can work on. I mean, I can only get better. Stay with me, and again- this story will be finished! Again- pretty please review! (:**

**-thatgirl11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry it's late, but I promised to have it up by tonight! So…. Here you go!**

Anna was looking Hans. He laughed at her, told her that their was nothing that she could do. She wanted to move, to speak back to him, but something was keeping her frozen. The evil in his eyes scared her. He looked her in the eye and told her that he had the kingdom in his hands. She didn't want to believe him, but he was right about one thing, as much as she wanted there to be, there was nothing she could do.

Next thing she new, she was surrounded by darkness. She gasped for air, but got nothing. She couldn't breathe. She tried and tried, but to no avail. She couldn't move either; her limbs seemed to be stuck.

Anna awoke with a start. On hand gripped at her throat, while the other gripped the sheets. She was covered with sweat and was gasping for air.

That was the sixth time she had that dream. Something was telling her not to push the dream aside. She'd tell Kristoff and Elsa about it during breakfast.

Light shined through the window, so at least Anna didn't have to worry about trying to fall back asleep. She pushed away the covers and got out of bed.

She looked down at her braids. They were the sloppiest braids she had ever seen, but she couldn't help but smile to herself. She was lucky to have Kristoff. She slipped on a robe and headed down to the dining room.

She was up a bit earlier than usual, and breakfast wouldn't be made for another fifteen minutes, so Anna took that opportunity to sneak some chocolate from the kitchen. She quietly pushed the kitchen door open, and headed over to the cabinet full of chocolate. She grabbed a box, snuck out of the kitchen, and stuffed some chocolates into her mouth. A look of satisfaction spread across her features.

"Anna?"

Anna about choked on her chocolate. "Morning, Elsa," she said, mouth still full.

"Anna, I thought you were trying to cut back on chocolate."

Anna looked down at the floor in shame. "Well….. That didn't work too well."

Elsa chuckled, "I can tell. Here, tell you what, I'll keep this secret if you share half that box with me."

Anna looked up, grinning. "Deal," she said, passing her the box. That box didn't last too long.

Soon enough, Kristoff came downstairs, and breakfast was served. It had been unusually quiet at breakfast that morning, so Anna decided to break the silence.

"I had another nightmare last night." Both Kristoff and Elsa set their forks down and looked at Anna in concern. "It was about Hans." Anna looked down at her plate, fumbling with her food, unable to make eye contact. "He- he told me that there was nothing I could do, that…. that he had the kingdom in his hands." She bit her lip.

Elsa looked at her with sympathy, "Anna, it's okay. Hans is paying for his actions right now. He won't touch you. Everything is alright." Elsa offered Anna a small, sympathetic smile. Anna returned it.

Kristoff was expressionless; he didn't know what to say. Instead, he reached under the table and squeezed Anna's hand.

"What do you say we go out today and build a snowman?" Elsa winked.

"A snowman? But it's the middle of summer, and Olaf is defiantly enough." They heard a loud crash upstairs. "In fact, that's probably him up to no good."

Anna laughed, "It's an inside joke. That sounds wonderful Elsa." She gave Elsa an assuring smile. "Let me go change real fast, and I'll be ready." Kristoff and Elsa watched Anna leave the dining room and head up to her room.

"So, what is this whole 'building a snowman' thing about?"

"Oh, it's just something me and Anna as children-" Elsa was cut off by a scream. Anna's scream.

**I know, I know- I left you with a cliffie. Ain't I nice? Aside from that, what did you think? Still trying to get these chapters longer, not having too much luck…. Again: Sorry that this was up so late! But I promised that it would be up tonight. I'll try and have the next chapter up sometime this weekend! Please review! Let me know how I'm doing!**

**Until next time,**

**-thatgirl11**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna stood in her doorway, staring into her room. The window had been shattered, that must have been what they heard upstairs. It was a disaster, every drawer had been thrown on the ground, her bed sheets were thrown on the floor, and two words were painted on the mirror.

She had to grip the door frame to keep from collapsing. "Anna! Anna, hold on! We're coming!" she could hear the two chanting as they raced up the stairs.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Kristoff cried as he saw her. As soon as he reached her, he crushed Anna against his chest.

"What happened?" Elsa questioned, as she reached them. Anna didn't need to say anything. Elsa looked into her room and immediately froze. The hallway suddenly dropped nearly ten degrees and a few snowflakes started to fall.

Kristoff and Elsa both read the mirror. "Three days? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Kristoff wondered.

"I don't know," Elsa said, focused on controlling her powers. "Anna," she looked sternly at her sister, "We will have this all cleaned up. And for the next three days, you are not to be anywhere without protection."

"But-"

"No buts. You will have at least two guards on watch at your bedroom door at all times. And I think that Kristoff would agree with me on this one." She nodded towards Kristoff.

Anna looked up at him, hopeful. "Anna, if anything happened to you-"

"Okay," Anna sighed, "For three days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nest three days went by terribly. Anna couldn't do hardly anything. She couldn't sneak chocolates, play hide and seek with Olaf, or even slide down the staircase banister (it was just _too_ dangerous) with all of this constant watch.

What was this whole 'three days' anyway? Could it just be a prank? It very well could be; over the past three days she'd had a lot of time to read, and royals seemed to be toyed with an awful lot. But still, _why_?"

Well, whatever. Nothing happened in the past three days, so why worry? Also, Anna was just glad for this to be the last night of this whole 'constant watch.' She could finally be free again. Well, almost free. Tomorrow, and probably the next month, Kristoff and Elsa would still keep a careful eye on her. They would not let her off that easy. Why did they have to care so much?

"Anna, I'm going to head off to bed. You probably should too." They were sitting in Elsa's office. It was the only place where Anna didn't need two guards on her since she was with Elsa.

"Alright," Anna groaned, "Goodnight." She walked over and gave her sister a hug.

"Night, Anna." And with that they both headed into their own bedrooms.

Her two guards took place on both sides of her door. Anna made her way in and closed the door behind her. She opened her wardrobe and selected a nightgown. She changed real quick and walked over to her bed when she felt a sudden gust of cool air blow past her. The window had been cracked open. She walked over and closed it. She then heard a click. The lock. What was going on? "Hello?" Anna said, turning around to face the door. A chair sat in front of it, back rest under the doorknob. She drew in a breath, ready to scream, when a gloved hand clamped over her mouth. The other pinned both of her hands behind her back. She struggled against the man's (she assumed it was a man) tight grip.

Another figure came into view. He wore a black cloak. Under his hood she could see his face, but it wasn't anyone she knew. He pressed a blade against her throat. "I'd stop struggling, Princess. Cooperate, and you won't get hurt." he whispered. Anna froze and the man removed the blade from her neck. He took the hilt of his dagger, and smashed it against her head, knocking her out. "Much." he added.

The figure holding her slung Anna's lifeless body over his shoulder and climbed out the window. The man with the dagger set an envelope neatly in the center of her bed, and followed the first man out the window.

**I know, sorry that this one was so short! I'm still working on length. And sorry for another cliffie! But I promise that I will try and update again soon! It should be easier to write now that I'm into the interesting part! (Well, at least I hope that it's interesting…) Well, what do you think? Am I doing alright? Anything I could work on? Well let me know! I would really love a review!**

**-thatgirl11**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa awoke with an uneasy feeling. She sat up in bed and made her way to Anna's room.

"Anna?" Elsa softly called through the door. Nothing. Well, she could be a very heavy sleeper. She tried the door. Locked. That was odd, Anna never locked the door.

As much as Elsa didn't want to think it, there was a possibility that Anna was with Kristoff, and didn't want Elsa to know about it. Oh, she hoped not, but there was one way to find out.

She walked all the way to the end of the corridor to Kristoff's room. Elsa took a breath, and knocked twice on the door.

"Mmm?"

"Kristoff?"

"Elsa?" he answered, groggily.

"Kristoff, is Anna with you?"

"No, why?"

"Well, her door was locked, and-"

Kristoff bolted up in bed. "She never locks her door." He rushed over to the door, flinging it open to face Elsa. His face matched Elsa's face of worry. They both held the same thought, _Something is wrong_.

Kristoff moved around Elsa and made his way down to Anna's room. He knocked rather loudly, but he didn't care. He just wanted to assure himself that Anna was just deep in sleep, that she was OK. "Anna, hey, are you in there?" No reply. Something was very wrong.

Elsa stepped beside him pushing him aside. She gripped the doorknob. In deep concentration, she froze the lock. She turned the knob. Still stuck. _What was going on?_

"Kristoff, it's still stuck." He pushed Elsa behind him.

Beads of sweat began to form on his brow. It was ironic, considering the hallway practically just dropped to ten below. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel." he could hear Elsa harshly muttering under her breath.

He slammed his shoulder against the door. Nothing. He tried again, but harder. The burst open, a chair flying across the room. No sign of Anna. Across the room, the window was ajar, letting a cool breeze enter the room. That really wasn't noticed, if you consider the snowfall that had just began in Anna's room.

"Anna," Elsa's voice broke.

Kristoff looked out the window, searching for a clue. When he found nothing, he looked at Elsa. "OK, so maybe we shouldn't panic right away. Maybe-"

He was cut off when he saw Elsa pick up an envelope.

Elsa had picked it up, panic rising in her chest. On the envelope, addressed in fine handwriting was _Her Royal Highness_. Elsa slowly tore it open with shaking hands. She slowly pulled out the contents. Kristoff moved beside Elsa, curious about what it was.

Elsa took a deep breath and unfolded the first page.

"_Queen Elsa,_

_ As you have probably guessed by now, we have taken your princess into our hands. But, don't worry, getting her back is simple, just sign the document enclosed with this letter. By signing this document, you are signing over the kingdom. _

_You have two weeks to do so. Fail to do so in this limit and Anna just may not make it. In two weeks we will be back to see if you fulfilled your end of the bargain. If you ever want to see your sister again, I recommend you sign me over the kingdom._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles"_

That was all it took for Elsa to break down and fall to the floor. The snow started to fall even harder. The world seemed to be spinning around her. Time seemed to freeze. Elsa forgot how to breathe. She just sat there on her hands and knees gasping back sobs. She couldn't interpret what was happening. It was all so surreal.

Kristoff was no help; he stood there just staring into nowhere, with no clue of what possibly could have been happening.

The only thing that they both were sure about was that they had to get Anna back.

**I am so sorry that this is late, and short. I am really not happy with this chapter, but I just could not keep looking at it. I had a pretty bad case of writer's block with this one. And, I don't know why it's so short. I don't know how to write more, but I assure you, I'll keep on trying! Well, I'll try to update really soon! Please Follow/Favorite/Review! Oh, and a special shout out to my reviewers Guest, slendersick, Paula, Pabulover123, jade254, FrozenAddict15, and Kayla. Thank you!**

**-thatgirl11**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna awoke with her cheek pressed to the ground in a small, cramped room. She felt a harp pain on the side of her head. Anna tried to lift a hand to touch her new wound, only to discover that her hands were tied behind her back. Further investigation led to discovering that her ankles were also bound and that there was a gag in her mouth.

She let out a frustrated "mmph" as she rolled over onto her back. Anna pushed herself up against the wall behind her.

She examined the room that held her. It was dark, for it contained no window. It was small and cold; she was shivering just sitting there in her nightgown. The room was completely empty except for her.

_What was going on? What just happened?_

Suddenly, it all came back to her. The _Three days_, the two figures in black, the blow to the head. All the pieces began to fit together. She had been kidnapped. But why? Who would do this? What did they want with _her_?

What about Elsa? Kristoff? Were they alright?

Then it hit her. She had to get out. Just sitting here and doing nothing but worry wasn't helping anything.

She tried to work at the ropes securing her wrists. Quite a couple rope burns and muffled yelps of pain later, she had gotten nowhere. Anna gave up on the ropes. They were too tight, and there was nothing at all in the room that she could cut them with. The only thing she got out of that was raw, bleeding wrists. Time for Plan B. Anna half rolled, half scooted over to the only door in the room. Sitting up on her knees, Anna reached her hands around her torso and reached for the doorknob. When she finally grabbed hold of it, she turned it. It was locked.

Well great. Just perfect. She was tied up in an empty, cold, locked room. She had no clue where she was, what was going on, and let alone, what time it was.

That was all Anna could take. She was not going down without a fight. She started slamming her shoulder against the door. Her shoulder throbbed in pain, but she didn't care. Just add those bruises to the list of all of Anna's injuries.

Suddenly, she heard the click of the lock. The door opened to reveal a tall, clean cut man. Wait, what? Was that- no. It couldn't be.

"Hello, Anna," It was. She scooted back a little to look up at him.

Hans looked down at her. "How'd you get all the way over here?" he asked, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back to her original position against the wall.

"So, you're awake. How's it going?" She glared up at him. "Oh," Hans began to chuckle a little, "I forgot. You can't speak." He reached over and untied the gag form around her mouth.

"What do you want?"

Hans laughed some more. He folded his arms over his chest and replied, "Do you really think that I would give up that easy on ruling your kingdom?"

"Why don't you give up? You are nothing to Elsa's powers."

He smirked down at her, "That's where you come in," he answered, leaning down eye level with Anna, "Your sister Elsa would do anything to get you back, even if that means handing me over the kingdom."

"It won't work. Even if you succeed with that much, what makes you think that the people of Arendelle will let you rule them?" Anna challenged.

"They will."

"What make you so sure?" she spat back.

"They'd rather live with me as king than to see you die because they didn't except me."

"You monster," Anna growled, "And how do you expect to do this on your own?"

"Oh, I'm not on my own. Who do you think it was who captured you?" he asked her, "I have followers. It's pretty easy to put an army together when everyone thinks that they will be promised a place in the castle if they follow along."

Anna spit in his face. He lifted his hand a wiped the spit from his face. The he reached forward and backhanded Anna with his left hand. The smack left a gash on her cheek from the ring on his finger.

They both heard a gasp from behind them. Anna looked up past Hans and Hans stood up and turned around.

By the door stood a young woman, probably around Anna's age with her hands over her mouth in shock. The woman was gorgeous. She had thick, shiny black hair that fell in hundreds of tiny curls below her ribcage. She had dark green eyes and bright red lips. She had a warm complexion with a tall thin frame. She wore a loose red gown and wore black gloves.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Hans demanded.

"I-I came to let you know that breakfast was server," she gave Anna a sad look over his shoulder, "You said no harm would come to her." The room suddenly felt a bit warmer.

Well, at least now Anna knew that it was morning.

"I'll be down in a minute." He curtly nodded towards the door. Lucy looked at him, then Anna before she left."

"Who was she?" Anna asked.

"That was Lucy, my fiancé." Hans pointed to the ring on his left hand.

"She- is she like-"

"Yes, she had a gift. She has a power that can fight Elsa's." he grinned down at her. "Well, I must be going." He knelt down to pick the gag up from the ground.

"No, you won't get away w- mmm!" Anna tried to say before Hans could tie the gag back around her mouth.

"Oh, but Anna, I already have." He laughed at her as she sat there squirming against the ropes, trying to scream at him. "There's nothing you can do. I already have the kingdom in my hands." And with that, he swiftly exited the room, ignoring her muffled pleas to let her go. The door closed and Anna heard the click of the lock.

Anna knew one thing, that dream that she had over and over again, it had just came to life.

**A quick update! I had no writer's block, and had nothing better to do- so there you go! And I finally got this chapter longer! Well what did you think? Did you like it? What do you think about Lucy? What do you predict that will happen? Let me know in a review! A special thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed! Thank you so much! (:**

**-thatgirl11**


End file.
